Burn Out
by Lumora The White
Summary: DISCONTINUED Stevie Vale, ex-marine sniper, member of The Devil's Tribe MC becomes a SOA after the Patch Over at Indian Hills. Clay seizes the opportunity to have her come to Charming after she goes Nomad. She's got history with the Sons, but its time to lay that aside for the time being so they can all survive. Stevie didn't count on being so distracted by the Intelligence Officer
1. Burn Out

**Sons Of Anarchy - Juice/OFC**

* * *

 **Burn Out**

Stevie Vale knew a patch over with The Sons was inevitable. The Mayans were raising Hell, not just in Charming, but across the border in Tribe territory as well. The Sons were looking to circle the wagons and add to their numbers for extra storage under the ATF's radar.

"Stevie," Jax Teller gave her a nod and his thousand watt smile. "Mind if I borrow Jury for a minute?" His eyes drifted down, coming to rest on the patch newly sewn on the front of her kutte. "So the rumors are true." He scoffed, giving her a playful punch in the shoulder. She and Jax had gone to school together when they were young. They kept in touch when her Dad moved and joined the MC in Indian Hills. Daniel Vale left SAMCRO with Clay's blessing. After Stevie's sister's suicide, her father just wasn't in the best place to be in an outlaw club. He'd become extremely erratic and unreliable. Rather than excommunicate him, they gave him the option to surrender his patch. He joined the legitimate MC in Indian Hills, a brother club to SAMCRO, moving his family away from Charming and it's haunting memories.

Jury sauntered up to the bar where SAMCRO VP Jax Teller was cozying up to his newest 'Angel Of Death' patch wearer. The angel of death served as the club assassin.

Stevie feigned innocence. "Rumors?" She turned to Jury, "You hear any rumors, Pres?"

"Just a few," He gave her a wink. "Hey Jax, sorry about the hold up."

Stevie pushed off the bar stool, giving both men hearty claps on the shoulder, then picked up her beer and strode over to the clubhouse door. The setting sun shone in stark contrast to the contents of her heart. On one hand she was thrilled to be patched over into The Sons. On the other she was terrified. Being a woman in a MC was hard enough, being a woman in a charter of SAMCRO? Probably impossible.

Stevie waited outside for Jax to give her the heads up she knew was coming. "Hey," Jax greeted her, sitting down beside her. "I wanted you to hear it from me." He sighed, "Stevie, there's going to be a-"

"Patch Over." Stevie finished for him. She scoffed and kicked the dirt a little.

"That obvious?" Jax sighed, running his fingers through his blonde hair.

Stevie sighed, "Only because I grew up with this shit, Jax." She put a hand on his shoulder. "So we're gonna be family after all, eh?" She cocked an eyebrow playfully.

There were always rumors of them together, romantically. Drove his on and off again girlfriend, Tara, nuts. Gemma had always liked Stevie, which was good considering she was joining the MC here in a few minutes.

"Yeah, guess so." Jax smirked. He took a swig of beer. "MC should be here in about a half hour." He sighed, "How was your last tour?"

"Lonely." Stevie admitted, ducking her head. "Shit," she swore, clearing her throat. "Uh, tour was good. Yeah, finished my career with 23 kills."

"Jesus Christ," Jax exclaimed, "23 kills? Isn't that like a record or something?"

"Probably," Stevie mused, tossing her now empty bottle over the fence.

"Wait, your career?" Jax stood up, sending his bottle to join hers in oblivion.

Stevie shrugged. "Three tours was enough, you know?" She sighed, "Ten years of my life, Jax."

"Yeah, three tours buys you a pretty nice pension, eh, Staff Sergeant?" He play punched her in the shoulder.

"You would think." Stevie mused. She glanced at Jax. "How's your boy, Abel, right?"

Jax smiled, "Yeah, Abel." He sighed, "He's out of the woods for now, but he's still in that incubator thing."

"Yeah, that's tough." Stevie nodded, "But hey, at least he's strong like his Daddy." She play punched him in the shoulder. Jax nodded. She could tell he was still worried, rightly so. She decided to change the subject. "You still okay with me going Nomad and running with SAMCRO?" Growing up together, they'd discussed her wishes when it came to a patch over. She didn't want to stay in Indian Hills, didn't feel right given her Father's history with SAMCRO. She wanted to chance to make a name for herself away from Indian Hills, a patch over was a great opportunity.

"Hell yeah," Jax scoffed, "Clay's already gotten your transfer to Nomad approved. He's bringing a new kutte for you tonight. Said it was made from one of your Dad's old jackets, your Mom came by the clubhouse with it."

"Really?" Stevie asked, her face brightening. Her mother went back to Charming after her father died. Stevie couldn't bring herself to go back. She hadn't seen her mother since she'd returned from Afghanistan this last time. She kept pretty busy with the club and the occasional PI hire. "Surprised she let you have one for me." She sighed, "How does SAMCRO feel about me riding along?"

Jax smirked, "They know you've grown up in the MC life. They know who your father was. They know you're a marine sniper, so they know you can handle yourself." He sighed, "Got nothing to worry about, promise."

Stevie eyed him warily. "Shit hits the fan, you're cleaning it up, pretty boy."

Jax smiled easily, "I'm all about the service, darlin'."

"Damn straight." Stevie play punched him the shoulder.

The beautiful sound of Harley tail pipe filled the simmering horizon. Clay and The Sons were on the approach.

* * *

"Stevie!" Clay called from where SAMCRO had assembled outside to let Indian Hills make their decision in peace. Stevie had gone to the door to signal that the club was ready for SAMCRO to finish the patch over ceremony.

"That's me." Stevie answered with a wave, coming over to their parked bikes. The entire SOA Mother Charter stood around the their bikes, save for Tig and Juice who were on a mission. "This about my transfer?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Clay nodded, and motioned for her to join their semi circle. Bobby spoke first. "You really a marine sniper?"

Stevie sighed and nodded, "Yep." She looked around the circle, "Joined when I was nineteen. Got out three years ago." The men all exchanged glances, a few cursing under their breath.

Bobby leaned back on his bike, "Sorry, a sweet looking thing like you, well." He cleared his throat, "You don't look like a-"

"Cold blooded killer?" Stevie finished for him. "I know, I do own a mirror." She replied cheekily, causing Jax to shake his head.

"We've been hearing about 'Stevie Vale,' for years, love." Chibs spoke up. "Always pegged Vale as a lad, didn't count on ye being such a good looking lass." His brogue was deliciously thick, "The biggest issue is we don't know ya, darlin' like Jackie boy here, does." Jax nodded. The men nodded in agreement. Trust was imperative to an MC's success.

"I trust Stevie Vale with my life." Jax stood up. "She's the daughter of Daniel Vale, one of my father's best friends." Piney nodded, remembering Daniel and John's friendship. "She's grown up in the life, and she went into the corp to make herself sharper, and tougher to be able to survive in the MC."

"I don't always encounter such upstanding and chivalrous men, like yourselves." Stevie gave Bobby a wink. "Had to go run with the big boys and grow a pair." The men all agreed, nodding their heads. SAMCRO was notorious as a fierce protector of women and children. They might be Men of Mayhem, but there were still rules to this shit. "I've gone Nomad, so I'm able to transfer when the time is right. All I'm asking is to run with ya'll until the ATF back off. Shit don't pan out after that, I'll go up the coast. Maybe I'll hit up Tacoma for a bit." She winked at Happy who smirked back.

The men were silent for a moment. Bobby spoke first. "Sounds fair."

"You've been a MC member for how long, love?" Chibs asked, still seeming a little spooked that she was a woman and not the man he pictured.

"Fifteen years, give or take a few months." She smiled, giving Chibs a wink, "I was seventeen when I officially joined the Tribe. 13 when I moved from Charming. Maybe if you old timers squint real hard you'll remember me running around with Jax." A few of the older members exchanged glances.

"You take out that sniper last week on Carson City's westside?" Happy broke the silence.

"The sniper took out four Tribe members and a prostitute, right?" Bobby asked, his eyes flicking from Happy to rest on Stevie.

Stevie bit her lip. She wasn't surprised by the question, she was just unsure of answering it. Clay nodded his encouragement. "I usually don't fess up to jobs I've done," She sighed, "but seeing as ya'll are family, and thankfully aren't cops." She smirked. "Sure did." She crossed her arms over her chest. "He was picking off my crew for revenge against them winning a legitimate bid on a property for a new strip joint on Carson City's westside." She shrugged, "So I picked him off, back."

"Holy Shit," Jax exclaimed. "Cops can't even pinpoint where the shooter was, let alone begin to identify 'em."

Clay nodded, "Stevie does good, clean work."

"Yeah, she does." Happy confirmed. As a fellow MC enforcer, he'd heard plenty of stories of the myth and legend of Stevie Vale. "You're a living legend, sweetheart."

"First of all, I'm not anyone's sweetheart. Pet names are definitely on the 'no fly' list." Stevie sighed, "Second, this is part of why I went Nomad, I'm apprehensive to settle down with one Charter. The Sons aren't just running pussy and gambling houses." She shifted in her chair, clearly uncomfortable with all the attention. "With the Devil's Tribe being legitimate, no one really suspected a woman was their enforcer. They always assumed it was a hired gun or gang violence."

Clay put up his hand, "Look, we need your skills and your wicked sharp wit for what's coming at Charming." He looked around at his men. "Let's not beat a dead horse gentlemen. All those in favor?" Each man raised his hand in turn, "Yea." It was unanimous. Clay turned to Stevie, "I've gotten Juice and Tig's 'Yea' as well." He smiled. Just like that, Stevie Vale was welcomed into SAMCRO as a ride along. They would vote again if and when she wanted to join SAMCRO and relinquish her Nomad status.

"They know I'm a girl, right?!" Stevie asked, shifting a little from foot to foot.

The men all exchanged a look. "Well, actually it never came up." Jax confessed.

"Shit." Stevie swore, scrubbing a palm down her face.

Bobby chuckled, "Look at it this way darlin'." He came and put his arm around her shoulders. "They already said yes, so they can't renege on it."

"So reassuring," Stevie scoffed. "Thanks guys." She nodded to them all. One by one they each pulled her in for a hug, giving her a kiss on the cheek until Jax and Clay were the only ones left outside.

Clay turned away from the building. "We have to discuss romantic involvement with club members."

"Jesus Christ." Jax swore. "Really, Clay?" His eyebrows almost reached his hairline.

Clay scoffed, "What? This is a little unprecedented." He sighed, "You're lucky I'm not taking it off the table completely." He turned to look Stevie directly in the eyes. "We've all agreed to be civilized human beings about this." He cleared his throat. "You have the right to engage in that type of behavior with any unattached MC member. You also have the right to refuse any unwanted advance, just like an Old Lady." He sighed heavily covering his eyes. "God, this is so middle school." He gave her an apologetic smile.

"Yeah," Stevie smirked, "Kinda thinking the same thing, Pops." She winked.

Clay's mouth twitched. Then he threw his head back and laughed. Jax looked a little spooked. "I knew I liked you for a reason, kid." He pulled her in for a hug. "Your reputation with the Tribe has helped put the boys at ease. They understand you weren't the type to start drama within the MC. I also knew your father well. Apple doesn't fall too far from the tree."

"Be careful," Jax urged, he placed a hand on her crossed forearms. "These men respect you, your reputation helps that immensely, but you'll still have to earn their trust." He sighed, moving his hand to her shoulder, "You can't sleep around and-"

"Really, Jax?" Stevie held up her hand to stop him, shrugging off his touch. "Save the 'keep it in your pants' lecture for someone who needs it. Just because I was sleeping with my sniper partner doesn't mean I'll just automatically sleep with every member of the club." She sighed, "I do know what self control is, dumbass."

Jax sighed, "Stevie, I'm just-"

"Can it, asshat." Stevie spat, getting up in his face. "Who I sleep with is my business. Just because I don't have clubhouse full of sweetbutts throwing themselves at me, doesn't mean I can't still get what I want." Her chin lifted a little in defiance as she stepped back.

"I know, Stevie." Jax sighed, stepping closer to her again. "I guess I'm just a little torn between protecting this club and protecting my kid best friend."

"I'm not a kid anymore, Jax." Stevie murmured. "I'm an ex-marine sniper for Christ's sake!" She exclaimed. He stepped back, shaking his head.

Clay whistled, "I see why the rumors fly about you two." Jax and Stevie exchanged a look.

Jax cracked a smile, causing Stevie to chuckle a bit. They really did fight like an old married couple.

"Thank you for your concern, Jax." Stevie sighed, "I'm grateful to be with SAMCRO. Staying in Indian Hill under the SOA name would be hard without my Dad." Suddenly overcome with emotion, she cleared her throat, "I think it's time I made a name for myself, maybe redeem a little of my heritage while I'm at it." She winked at Clay. He was worried about breaking his vow to her father. Stevie knew desperate times called for desperate measures.

Clay nodded. "Just looking out for you and for the Club." Jax and Stevie nodded. "Now, let's go celebrate, shall we?" He motioned to the door. Stevie took a deep breath. It was now or never. Time for her to begin her chapter as a patched member of The Sons of Anarchy.

* * *

 _Dearest Readers,_

 _Hello there gorgeous! Thank you for joining me in yet again, another fandom. Apparently my muse right now is the lovely, Theo Rossi. I've got a Luke Cage fic in the works with his new intriguing character, Shades and an OC._

 _I've always wanted to see Juice happy, so here's to hoping this fic offers a window into that world._

 _ **Burn Out - Def Leppard** \- most of you know by now, Def Leppard is my favorite band. This track is a B-side from their album, Slang. Classic Leppard sound, killer hook and great vocals. _

_As always, thank you for taking the time to read. Your reviews are most appreciated._

 _xoxo_

 _Lumora The White_


	2. Work It Out

**Sons of Anarchy - Burn Out - Juice/OFC**

 _Previously..._

" _Thank you for your concern, Jax." Stevie sighed, "I'm grateful to be with SAMCRO. Staying in Indian Hill under the SOA name would be hard without my Dad." Suddenly overcome with emotion, she cleared her throat, "I think it's time I made a name for myself, maybe redeem a little of my heritage while I'm at it." She winked at Clay. He was worried about breaking his vow to her father. Stevie knew desperate times called for desperate measures._

 _Clay nodded. "Just looking out for you and for the Club." Jax and Stevie nodded. "Now, let's go celebrate, shall we?" He motioned to the door. Stevie took a deep breath. It was now or never. Time for her to begin her chapter as a patched member of The Sons of Anarchy._

* * *

 **Chapter Two - Work It Out**

Juice trailed behind Tig when they arrived at the Indian Hills MC just before 7am. He wasn't really interested in taking part of the leftovers of the patch over party. He really just wanted to drop the guns and get back to Charming. A stunningly beautiful blonde woman, wearing a Sons of Anarchy kutte held his attention. _'A Woman?'_ He mused, _'In The MC?'_ A woman being in an MC wasn't completely abnormal, just really shied away from in three patch clubs. He took his time getting the truck secure to ensure he had adequate time to size up tall, blonde and gorgeous at the door. She turned to face him and he noticed the "Nomad" patch on the left side. That could only mean one thing. This was Stevie Vale, ex-marine sniper extraordinaire. He never mentally accounted for the fact Stevie could have been a woman, not a man. Clay talked about a biker who'd grown up in the Devil's Tribe, whom he'd asked to transfer to SAMCRO from the new Indian Hills Charter. Juice didn't have any problem with a biker from a patched over MC joining the Charter, especially one with Vale's resume. He'd given his 'Yea' for the ride along without hesitation. With everything that had been coming at Charming lately, it would be nice to have someone with Stevie's skills in house. Rumor had it Vale was skilled in tech and surveillance. Sounded like he'd finally get a little assistance on his intel jaunts, he was all for that. He often found himself left behind, maybe he'd be able to assist their newest member, she was a sniper after all. Snipers had partners. Sometimes. Hell, he was just lonely.

She stood at least 5'7", possibly 5'8", definitely taller than he usually liked 'em. She wore a simple black tank under the kutte, jeans faded from wear and love, not the department store. Her black motorcycle boots sported well polished buckles, the glimmering silver matched the glimmer he saw at her nose, possible nose ring? That was definitely hot. That was nothing to speak of the feather, possibly wing tattoo flowing up from her wrist to her elbow, seeming to wrap around and spill over her bicep. Long blonde hair, tied up in a low ponytail revealed she had one side of her head braided, giving the illusion of it being shaven.

Tig gave Stevie a 'Welcome to the club' kiss that had left her senses reeling. A few too many the night before paired with the intimate exchange forced her to find some fresh air. Juan Carlos, aka "Juice" Ortiz was carefully locking the truck back door latch. He brushed some road dust off his kutte and cleaned his sunglasses. She admired his attention to detail, his appearance screamed discipline, or possibly compulsion. He held the rank of Intelligence Officer, which meant he knew his way around the net and a keyboard. He also knew his way around the gym, brotha' was built.

As he approached the clubhouse door, Stevie held out her hand. "Stevie." She drawled, greeting him with a warm smile.

Juice gave her his signature thousand watt grin and took her hand, pulling her in for a 'bro style' hug. "Can't just shake your hand, sweetheart, we're family." He murmured, lips ghosting over the shell of her ear.

Stevie shivered a little at the contact. "That we are." She answered, taking a step back, sitting on the retaining wall in front of the door. Goodness, he was absolutely gorgeous. Only a few inches taller than her, she could stare comfortably into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Anyone else awake yet?" Juice asked, hopping up on the wall next to her, giving her a wink. He pulled out his smokes, offering her one. She accepted, giving him a nod and a tentative smile.

"Just you and me," She replied, taking a long drag, looking off into the middle distance. Juice raised an eyebrow. She glanced sideways at him, catching his teasing look. Stevie suddenly realized what she said, "And Tig, of course." She added quickly, feeling blood rush to her cheeks.

"Liked it better when it was, _just you and me_ ," Juice grinned, leaning back to watch her reaction.

"I bet you did, cowboy." She barked a laugh, "I bet you did."

"Juice." Juice said, realizing he hadn't quite said his name out loud.

Stevie nodded, "I know." taking another drag.

Juice's eyes widened slightly, giving her a good natured frown. "Do tell, sweetheart."

She sighed, letting go of the smoke, "Juan Carlos, "Juice" Ortiz." The way she rolled his 'r' made his toes curl. She tossed the cigarette in dirt, grinding it with the heel of her boot, "Born and raised in Queens, Intelligence Officer of SAMCRO, socially awkward, notorious good lay, sweet-"

"Wait, hold on there," Juice stood to his feet, tossing his cigarette to the ground. "Notoriously good lay?" He scoffed, "And what the hell do you mean by, socially awkward?" He crossed his arms over his chest, showing off his beautiful biceps, trying to hold his best 'not amused' face.

Stevie swallowed thickly, shaking her head a little, tossing her long blonde ponytail over her shoulder. The man was good, but she was good too. "So am I answering why you're a good lay, or why you're socially awkward?" She asked, biting her lip, feigning innocence.

"Jesus." Juice swore, "Such a minx." Suddenly he was very close to her, looming over her, hands braced on the club's exterior wall, biceps up by her ears. "I might not be a suave socialite like Jax Teller but I can definitely give him a run for his money in the bedroom, sweetheart." His eyes bore into hers, showing her he meant business. Knowing Jax, if the pair had really grow up together, then maybe he'd at least kissed her, or confided in her about his bedroom exploits.

 _How would you know?_ She almost shot back. Instead of embarrassing him further, Stevie decided to play along. Juice would eventually learn that she just enjoyed watching people squirm. Awkward social situations were her specialty. Perks of being a sniper, not much social interaction. She licked her lips, watching with satisfaction as Juice swallowed hard, his adam's apple bobbing in his throat. He took a deep breath, nostrils flaring. Good God, the Man was a total animal. This was going to be fun. Slowly, she leaned into him, her hands smoothing up the front of his kutte, causing him to jump a little. She gave him a sexy smile, biting her lip again. She leaned forward more, scooting closer so it felt like his advance was actually welcome. He looked a little confused until she gently gripped his chin with her fingers, letting her face come closer and closer to his. "Prove it."

Juice wasn't usually one for games, especially when it came to women. Usually they were throwing themselves at him so fast that he had a hard time keeping up with which tit belonged to which tat. For once in his life, he didn't check to make sure his chain wasn't being yanked. He went for it.

Stevie tensed, afraid she'd made the wrong move when suddenly Juice closed the distance between them, capturing her lips with his. It felt completely electric, like a charge transferred from his body to hers and ignited a fire, slowly creeping through her veins. He deepened the kiss, one hand releasing the wall to cradle the back of her head, allowing him complete control over the depth and pace, mouth slanting hungrily over hers.

Juice only let go of her mouth because his body forced him to breathe. He rested his forehead against hers, listening to her ragged breathing and pounding heartbeat. Good lord, he was in trouble. This definitely wasn't a normal kiss, maybe it had something to do with the fact he was kissing an actual badass biker chick and not a sweetbutt. He leaned back a moment to stare into her eyes, finding them a little watery, and unfocused. Maybe she was actually comparing him to Jax, he smirked a little. He leaned in again to cover her mouth with his, leaning his body into hers a little more, causing her to lean back further against the clubhouse wall.

Stevie was having a hard time containing her composure. She wasn't sure what she had expected from the little Puerto Rican man with the scandalous reputation. Earth shattering, world rocking kiss was definitely not even on the radar. He leaned in again once more and she didn't even hesitate allowing him closer. She gripped the collar of his kutte, letting him rest between her spread legs. Something was telling her this wasn't the greatest idea she'd ever had, but damn, he felt good.

Juice let go of her mouth again, pressing kisses to her throat, letting his lips trail back towards her ear, "You gonna invite me inside, sweetheart?" He drawled, letting the tip of his tongue trace the outer shell of her ear before sinking his teeth into her neck just below her earlobe. The double entendre didn't escape her notice. She whimpered, fueling Juice's fire even more. Before Stevie could reply, the clubhouse door swung open, causing Juice to pull back in reflex, just enough for her to slip out from under his body.

Jax exited the clubhouse for some fresh air, letting the door fall shut behind him. It was only like seven in the morning, but he couldn't sleep. Something about this whole thing had him on edge. Maybe Tara reappearing in Charming, mixed with seeing Stevie again had him at war with himself. He definitely didn't expect to find his intelligence officer and newest prospect in such a compromising position. Stevie tried to play it off like nothing was happening, quickly straightening her appearance, not meeting his eyes or even Juice's. Without giving anyone a chance to say anything, she yanked open the door and disappeared inside.

Juice wiped his mouth on his sleeve, trying to look cool, he sat down on the retaining wall, reclining like he hadn't a care in the world.

"Really?" Jax smirked, pulling out a smoke, offering one to Juice.

"She started it." Juice scoffed, taking a drag from the cigarette, remembering the look on her face when she'd challenged him to 'prove it'.

"Oh, that I don't have any doubts about." Jax laughed. "She's gonna eat you alive, brother."

"Completely planning on it." Juice remarked with a satisfied smirk.

The little Puerto Rican was actually crazy. "Jesus Christ." Jax swore. "Well, I can't stop you. There really aren't rules for this kind of thing. I can't imagine Clay or the other's are gonna be on board with this though. Jealousy between brothers is inevitable with a lady biker in the mix."

Juice thought about that for a moment. "Dude, It's not like there are male sweetbutts lining up for her, how else is she supposed to get laid?" He reasoned. Then it hit him, "Wait, she doesn't swing both ways does she?" He asked, eyebrows to his hairline.

Jax choked on his smoke, "Jesus, man." He tossed the cigarette. "No, she's not a lesbian."

Juice tried to shrug it off, "It was one kiss, bro."

"Yeah, maybe." Jax sighed, leaning closer to stare directly in Juice's eyes. "There's something you gotta know. Stevie doesn't do personal relationships with MC members. She lost her sniper partner in the field during their last tour."

"Okay…" Juice nodded, crossing his arms over his chest, not quite getting where this was going.

Jax shook his head, "Dude, her sniper partner wasn't just her partner on the battlefield."

Understanding dawned on Juice, "Oh," He murmured, "Jesus."

"Yeah." Jax agreed, "Now we take her father's MC, patch it over, she goes Nomad, then Clay asks her to ride with SAMCRO all in one night."

"Then I go and take the bait." Juice sighed, "I gotta go apologize, bro. I didn't mean to-"

"Don't apologize, she's a marine, dumbass." Jax chided, "Besides, If you got close enough to kiss her, she let you do it, she let you in." He sighed, "That's big, bro."

Juice stood up, "She knew all about me, it was kinda creepy." He squinted a little, "Said I was 'notoriously good in bed' and socially awkward..."

"Well, you are kinda an odd duck, Juice." Jax laughed, Juice made a face, "No offense, bro." Jax sighed, "Sounds like she wanted to test and see if you were what she thought you were."

"Did I pass?" Juice mused, tossing his spent cigarette.

"Dunno, you'd have to ask her that." Jax stood, clapping Juice on the shoulder. "Last door on the right." Juice hesitated. "Go, don't be a coward."

Juice definitely felt like a coward sometimes. He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. "Last door on the…" He looked over at Jax.

"Right," Jax finished for him.

"Right." Juice heaved another deep breath, then pulled open the clubhouse door.

"Dumbass," Jax smiled, lighting another cigarette. Stevie to going Nomad gave SAMCRO an incredible opportunity. Clay wanted her in Charming for protection and skill. He also knew Clay was feeling a little guilty for not holding up his end of the bargain with Stevie's father. Clay had vowed to never patch over Indian Hill if Stevie became a member of The Devil's Tribe. Bringing her home was his way of offering repentance for not being there when Daniel Vale died. The weeks ahead were going to be interesting, that was for sure. He tossed his almost spent cigarette and hopped on his bike. He had an idea to get things a little more solidified in Indian Hills before SAMCRO headed back to Charming.

* * *

Stevie Vale was extremely pissed at herself for allowing Juice so close. She just wanted to blow off a little steam from the night before. The Intelligence Officer seemed like a good choice; until he touched her and she felt like she was going to burst into flames. She'd turned down almost every new 'brother' in the club, except Clay and Jax, they'd thankfully kept their distance. As a patched member she had the right to do that. Similarly with Old Lady status, she could even refuse sexual advance from the President himself. The brotherhood meant family, which in turn meant safety and protection. Being the only female member in the MC did have its drawbacks. Loneliness was the biggest. Rape was always a fear that loomed in the background, which was why she joined the Marine Corp. If she was going to live the MC life, she needed to protect herself, completely. She'd always been a good shot, which was why sniper school was a no brainer. Mentally tough, she soared to a high rank in a few years, and started going on partner sniper missions just a few years into the service.

A soft knock sounded on her door. She sighed, setting down her last box. She'd freshened up a little, taking her hair down from its usual low ponytail, letting it flow freely down her back.

As Juice picked his way through the main room and down the hall he tried to come up with a clever way to get her to let him in and finish what they'd started.

"Go away, Jax!" She shouted, not caring who she woke up. "I can kiss whoever I want, and you and I both know there's no chance in hell I'm letting you in my pants, patch over or not." She warned, not quite as loud as her initial outburst.

She hadn't shouted the last part, if Juice hadn't had his ear pressed to the door, he would have missed it. "Wow," He barked a laugh, "Jax really got farther than I did?"

"Shit!" Stevie swore sliding off the bed and padding to the door. "Juice?" She whispered, hand on the smooth wood.

"Open the door and find out, sweetheart." He drawled, leaning casually against the door frame. He waited a beat then opened his mouth to say more, but the door opened instead. "God Damn." He breathed. She was even more gorgeous all undone, looking like he might have finished what he started in the parking lot.

"What?" She looked up at him, daring him to explain himself.

"You should wear your hair down more often." Juice murmured, reaching out a hand to push a curl that had fallen in front of her face behind her ear. His fingers touching her ear brought Stevie back to reality. Her hand snapped up and gripped his wrist. Instead of being angry or caught off guard by her reaction, he simply let go of her hair and waited for her to release him. She came to her senses and let him go. Then he whispered. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't." Stevie scoffed, putting up her hand to stop him, "Don't apologize. I started it, dumbass." She looked down the hall to see if anyone was up and about. No dice. She stepped back into her room, indicating for the biker to enter.

Juice couldn't believe his luck, she was actually letting him inside. The first thing that struck him was how clean the room was. His small house back in Charming was just as clean, had his OCD to thank for that. Two white, floral scented candles burned on the bedside table, their scent lingering on the fresh breeze that poured in from the open window. "You have a bathroom?" Juice asked, stepping deeper into the space, feeling himself begin to relax.

Stevie closed the door, keeping her room and it's latest contents from prying eyes. "Perks of being the only lady in the bunch, cowboy." There was that nickname again. She moved about the room, gathering the last of her belongings and putting them in a small suitcase.

With a big yawn, he realized that her room as almost bare. Boxes were stacked by the door and the bed was stripped. "Wait, are you transferring to SAMCRO?" He asked. "I thought I gave my 'Yea' for a ride along. I mean, n-not that I'm complaining." He stammered a little giving her a small smile.

Stevie sighed, "You did," She pulled the zipper closed on her suitcase. "My mom lives in Charming. I'm storing my stuff in her garage until I either settle with a Charter or find my own place." She turned to face him. "Got room in that truck for my suitcase and a few boxes?" She asked.

Juice nodded, "Yeah, it's still full, we've got to drop the cargo wherever Jury and Jax decided we'd store it, but we can shove it to the back so it's left when we return the truck to Charming."

"Great," Stevie smiled. "How about I grab some coffee from the kitchen and we haul some boxes?" She walked towards the door. "You know, since we're family and all..." She winked.

Juice scrubbed the back of his neck with his palm. "As long as there's coffee, I guess I can haul a few boxes." He moved quickly, pinning her against the still closed door. "And, I've got an idea where you can lay that pretty head of yours while you settle into Charming."

"Oh, you do, do you?" She teased, letting him hold her against the door. She leaned in a little, her lips almost brushing his, "Where would that be?"

Juice swallowed hard, She was driving him crazy. He felt woozy from the lack of sleep, and mixed with the high of her nearness he was feeling unusually brave. "My place." He breathed.

Stevie cocked an eyebrow. "You mean, your dorm room?" She asked, not quite understanding his offer. She could feel the heat of his body washing over her in waves.

Juice smirked and shook his head, "Actually, there are four rooms, if you don't count the bathroom, then there's five."

"You don't live at the clubhouse?" She asked, feeling her heart rate speed up.

Juice shook his head, "I still have a room for lockdowns and stuff, but I've got a small house on the outskirts of town." He smiled, watching her try to reconcile his confession in her head.

"I'm sorry," Stevie scoffed, "I guess I didn't realize MC members did that." She bit her lip. This was almost too good to be true. A chance to actually have a relationship with someone, away for prying eyes. _Whoa. Don't get too far ahead of yourself there sister,_ she chided herself.

Juice shrugged, "I lived at the clubhouse for a while, but it was nice to get my own place." He leaned in a little closer. "You're welcome to stay as long as you like."

"Your old lady won't mind?" Stevie quipped, biting her lip. If she tipped her face up, she would be kissing him. She waited, the anticipation almost killing her.

Juice shook his head once, "No old lady here." He murmured, hot breath fanning her lips. Stevie's hands came up and wrapped around his neck and Juice tipped her chin up to claim her lips in a hard kiss. Suddenly a knock sounded on her door, next to their heads.

"Stevie, you in there?" Jury called. "You almost ready to load up?"

Juice let go of her mouth to trail kisses down her throat. Stevie swallowed the moan that had bubbled up in her chest. "Almost." She answered, clearing her throat.

"You okay in there?" Jury asked, reaching for the door knob. Stevie shoved Juice off her, and shook out her hair, smoothing her clothes.

"Perfect." Stevie answered, yanking open the door. "I've got Juice helping me load some boxes." She stepped back to reveal Juice who'd thankfully picked up a box.

"I'll put this in the truck and pull it around." Juice offered. "Meet you out back?" He asked walking towards the door.

Stevie smiled gratefully, "Sure, I'll go and grab my bike." Juice nodded and disappeared out the door, making his way towards the truck out front.

Jury grabbed Stevie by the bicep to stop her from leaving the room. "Be careful, yeah?" He murmured in her ear.

Stevie sighed, "Always." then she leaned in and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." She murmured, then continued out the back door towards the garage. Suddenly the SAMCRO prospect, Half Sack, ran by her. "Hey!" She called, running after him.

"Jax just called, he's on his way back, and he's not alone." Half Sack explained when they'd reached the truck that Juice pulled around back.

"Shit." Stevie swore, "Mayans."

* * *

 _Dearest Readers,_

 _I hope you're enjoying this ride as much as I am! The SOA fandom is pretty bad ass…_

 _ **Work It Out - Def Leppard** \- So you caught me, another Leppard tune. This track showcases Joe's lower register, which quite frankly makes my toes curl. Love me some Joe Elliott baby._

 _Things are moving along, we'll see how Stevie does with her boots on the ground._

 _xoxo_

 _Lumora The White_


	3. Billy's Got A Gun

**Sons of Anarchy – Juice/OC**

 **Burn Out**

 _Previously…_

 _Jury grabbed Stevie by the bicep to stop her from leaving the room. "Be careful, yeah?" He murmured in her ear._

 _Stevie sighed, "Always." then she leaned in and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." She murmured, then continued out the back door towards the garage. Suddenly the SAMCRO prospect, Half Sack, ran by her. "Hey! Where's the fire, Prospect?" She called, running after him._

" _Jax just called, he's on his way back, and he's not alone." Half Sack explained when they'd reached the truck that Juice pulled around back._

" _Shit." Stevie swore, "Mayans."_

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Billy's Got A Gun**

"Yep." Half Sack nodded in confirmation.

Stevie turned tail and raced back into the clubhouse.

She entered the main bar area and found Happy. "Think you can gather the Nomads and a few vegas guys for a strong arm assault?" Stevie asked, loading her Berettas.

"Hell yeah." Happy nodded. "Nomads!" He yelled. Then he pointed at Stevie, "On her six!" Stevie nodded, giving the men a radiant smile.

"Clay, just need a green light, sir!" Stevie called over to Clay. Clay shared a look with Jury, and both men nodded.

"Let's move, ladies!" Stevie exclaimed, jogging back down the hallway out the back door. The men followed, getting into place to await Jax and the Mayans' arrival.

"Where you want us, Chief?" Happy smirked. He was enjoying testing the newest member of the Nomad crew. If she was a Marine, even a sniper, she'd know basic assault tactics.

Stevie scoffed, "You six on this side of the building, the rest of you with me and Hap. When Clay gives the signal, his crew will be exiting the clubhouse. Hap and I'll move out first then once we're in front, ya'll give a final push." The men nodded and took their places.

"Nice to have a fellow jarhead in the MC." One of the Nomads winked at her before headed to his post.

"Ooorah," She answered with a grin. "Let's get set." She moved with Happy towards the front edge of the building to wait their turn.

Juice jumped down from the truck, watching as Stevie gave directions for the assault. Happy clapped him on the shoulder. "She's the real deal, Juicy." He grinned. Juice nodded, biting his lip. He didn't really know the first thing about war, but it from the looks of it, Stevie knew her stuff.

Harley tailpipe erupted over the hill, Jax had arrived. "Wait for the signal!" Stevie shouted. "Steady!" Happy handed her a burner phone. Clay was on the other end.

"You there, Princess?" Clay asked, his voice mockingly sweet. Bastard.

"Roger." Stevie chuckled. "We're set." She assured him. Jax was safely inside and the Mayans screeched to a halt in the driveway.

"Go, go, go!" Clay shouted.

Stevie took a deep breath and pocketed the phone. Then she turned to the men, "Go, go, go!" She shouted. They jogged around the corner of the building and began firing. At least two dozen Mayans were parked in the driveway, pouring hot lead in the air. Stevie stopped short and Juice ran right into her. She smirked, gripping his forearm to steady herself. It was kinda cute he was shadowing her. "Move it or lose it, Juice." She murmured in his ear, sinking her teeth into his ear lobe before putting a few steps between them and firing both her pistols at once.

The firefight didn't last more than a few minutes before the Mayans turned tail and headed back towards town. The men let up a cheer of victory as Stevie rushed over to where Jury had fallen. She was thankful it was only a graze, most likely a ricochet off the building. She made sure Jury got the attention he needed, then she called her mother.

"Hey Mom." She said into the phone. "I'm coming home."

* * *

Juice found Stevie in the garage, checking her bike for the trip to Charming. "Jury okay?" He asked. He knew Jury was like a father to her.

Stevie nodded, "Yeah, just a scratch." The Sons decided to ditch the truck they'd 'jacked' from Unser in Mayan territory and report it to the local PD, just to further express their dominance. Her Mother's boyfriend came by with his pickup truck for her boxes and suitcase. She packed an overnight bag and stuffed it in her saddlebag. She rarely used a saddlebag, but it seemed appropriate for moving states.

"That an '01?" Juice asked, squatting down next to her to take a closer look at the engine.

Stevie straightened up, "Yeah, just a Dyna. Nothing special."

"I don't know about that," Juice scoffed, "Looks like you've put on a bigger carb and increased the fuel capacity." He smoothed a hand along the tailpipe, "Plus I love the chrome." He grinned.

Stevie nodded, "Know your bikes too," She smirked, "I guess you'll do." She laughed, turning to see Jax tooling his way towards them across the parking lot. SAMCRO was ready to roll out.

"Uh," Juice started to say, but bit his lip. "Can I bum a ride off you?" He asked awkwardly, glancing at her then away towards his feet.

"What," Stevie scoffed, "They leave you behind?" She teased, playfully patting his cheek.

Jax Teller had pulled up to where Stevie and Juice stood in the garage. "Not exactly." Jax answered. He sighed, "I offered to have him ride bitch but," He chuckled. "Looks like he'd rather be yours." He grinned.

Juice rolled his eyes. "Jesus." He swore, his cheeks burning. Jax may have been his sponsor to patch into SAMCRO, but he didn't have any problem poking fun at him.

Stevie laughed. "Seeing as I won't even ride bitch for you, Jackie Boy, can't blame the man." She winked at Juice.

Jax laughed, rolling his bike out of the bay. "Fair enough." He cleared his throat. "Happy, his guys and I are heading back to Charming, the rest of the MC is soon to follow. You're welcome to join us. Or wait for the rest of the crew. Vegas is staying for a bit to help Jury and the others regroup."

"Sounds like a plan." Stevie sighed. "Right behind ya, Jax." She checked her saddlebag one last time. "C'mon, bitch." She said to Juice. "Let's ride." Jax sped away and Stevie climbed on her bike rolling it out the bay. Juice pulled the door down and slid on an extra helmet she found in the garage. She started the bike and it roared to life with a gorgeous purr.

"Awesome." Juice said, watching Stevie slide on her helmet and settle her hair over her shoulder. She slid on her deep purple sunglasses and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Awesome?" Stevie asked, "You coming, biker boy?" She patted the seat behind her.

"Yeah," Juice nodded, "Totally awesome." He climbed up behind her, holding on to the sides of the bike.

Stevie sighed. "You can hold on to me, Juice." She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

"Oh," Juice murmured, "Yeah, right." He leaned forward resting his hands on her hips.

She reached down and moved his hands so they met and settled in her lap. She cleared her throat. "Hang on, cowboy." She smirked and sped off towards the front of the clubhouse. She rounded the corner and was met with cat calls and whistles.

Clay looked a little surprised to see his Intelligence Officer riding bitch with the Nomad. The others were poking fun at Juice, but it truly was thinly veiled jealousy.

"Awww, Juicy." Happy teased, "How's it feel to be a biker bitches, bitch?" He and the others laughed heartily.

"If you're so jealous, one of ya'll can jump on too." Stevie replied with a cheeky smile. How awesome was it to be a biker bitches bitch? Evidently pretty awesome for the men of SAMCRO. They really were just a bunch of sappy old men. Go figure.

The ride back to Charming was glorious. Clear blue sky, the air warm enough that the ride didn't chill her. Stevie hadn't rode that far or that fast in ages. Juice held onto her, his hands only wandering a little to rest on her hip bones now and then. The MC rolled into Teller Automotive just as dark was approaching the small town. Stevie pulled her bike to a stop, and backed up joining the line of bikes opposite the garage. Juice slid off his helmet watching with appreciation as Stevie dismounted. She had a lithe like grace that pretty much made him hot all over. He hopped off her bike as Clay backed his bike into place beside them.

"There's an extra room for you, Stevie, if you want it. Gemma had some of the girls clean it up for you." Clay told her after he set his bike and removed his helmet. "Not much, but it's home." He motioned to the complex.

"I remember." Stevie nodded, a wistfulness in her eyes. "I'm storing the majority of my stuff at my Mom's but it might be nice to crash here now and then. Thanks." She shoved her hands in her pockets.

Clay nodded, stepping forward to wrap her up in a hug, "Glad you're here, kid." He kissed her cheek, "You be careful with Juice, eh?" He pulled back to look her in the eye. He definitely saw her as the daughter he never had. He wanted the best for her, but she did still have to make her own choices.

Stevie nodded, biting her lip. "Yes, sir." She met Juice's eyes across the lot. Juice was milling around the yard, helping Half Sack back a car out of one of the bays for a customer.

Clay nodded, "We're having a party tonight, try to relax, have a beer or two." He winked at her then turned towards the office in search of Gemma.

Juice watched as Clay offered Stevie a place in the clubhouse. He wanted to take her home with him, not share her with the rest of the crew. He was afraid that if she got to know the other guys, maybe she would prefer one of their beds to his. Bobby emerged from the shop beside Juice. "She said no." Bobby smirked, watching Juice turn a little green. "Turned every single one of us down."

Juice smirked, "Not all of us." He shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels.

Bobby clapped him on the back, "That's what I hear, boy." Bobby laughed, "Hell of a woman." He shook his head.

"Uh, Bobby?" Juice asked, his voice wavering a little. "Y-you think I got a shot?"

Bobby thought for a moment. "Depends." He crossed his arms, "She let you kiss her, right?" Juice nodded. "She invite you inside?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows a little.

"Well, first Jax interrupted us," Juice sighed, "Then Jury did right before Jax came back with the Mayans, so we haven't really had a chance, uh." He pursed his lips, "She did let me in her room, shut the door and everything." He grinned, "Does that count?"

"Well," Bobby shrugged, "Looks like we're about to find out how much of a shot you got, boy." Stevie was striding across the lot straight for them, overnight bag slung over her shoulder. Everyone else had gone inside. SAMCRO was getting revved up for another Friday night party.

"Patch Over? Throw a party. Run some guns? Have a party. Friday night, by golly, we're gonna have a party!" Stevie exclaimed with a laugh when she reached Bobby and Juice.

"That's the SAMCRO way, baby." Bobby chuckled and gave her a wink. "Glad you're here." He nodded, then strode off towards the clubhouse.

Juice busied himself with closing up the garage. As the newest patched member, he often drew the short straw on menial tasks. He didn't mind, he wasn't exactly looking forward to going inside. Usually he'd find a nice piece of ass to cuddle up with for the night, now, well, now he wasn't sure how to proceed. His luck Stevie would end up with Happy or Tig and he'd be alone. He wasn't good alone. He turned at the sound of the last bay door closing. Stevie straightened up from closing the door and gave him a thumbs up. He sighed. Maybe he did have a chance.

Juice jogged across the parking lot to deposit the keys in the office. "Gemma cleaned a room for me, last door on the left." Stevie said as they walked towards the clubhouse. "Jesus, I hope there's a shower in there."

"There is." Juice said absently. His anxiety was at an all time high. He needed a smoke, a strong drink. And a really good fuck. And a nap, yeah a nap sounded amazing right now. He led them through the main bar area to the back hallway where the dorm rooms were located.

Stevie could tell Juice was nervous. Little did he know, he had nothing to worry about. Sure, all the SAMCRO men were extremely hot. Not one of them got her engine revving like Juice did. It wasn't just his fine exterior, she knew he was fiercely loyal, a little sweeter, a little more naive than the other guys. All the shit she'd dealt with in her life, it was nice to be with someone who didn't add to the mess. "You sticking around for the festivities?" Stevie asked when they'd reached her door.

Juice's eyebrows shot up to his hairline, "Uh, yeah," He scrubbed the back of his neck, "Why wouldn't I?" He grinned nervously.

"Oh, I don't know, Mr. 'I have my own place.'" She teased, "Just making sure if I get all dolled up, the guy I want to smear my lipstick with is going to be around to do it." She winked, biting her lip. She didn't give him a chance to answer, she just whipped open her dorm room door. "Hallelujah." She breathed. There was a bathroom. And a shower.

Juice stood in the doorway. The room was clean, the double bed made up in simple gray linens. There were thankfully blackout curtains on the window, their late nights didn't lend themselves to the early morning light. A few feminine touches like candles on the nightstand and a vase full of flowers sat on the dresser. "Gemma hooked you up." He mused, leaning against the door frame.

Stevie nodded, setting her bag down on the bed. "She's the best. Absolute hard ass, but the best." She kicked off her boots.

Juice nodded in agreement. "Yeah, she's one tough chick. Kinda like someone else I know."

"Oh yeah?" Stevie quipped, poking him playfully in the chest. "How about you give this tough chick a half an hour to freshen up for the party. I smell like grease, stale beer and dirt." She made a face.

"I don't mind." Juice grinned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's sweet," Stevie scoffed, "But I do." She stepped back and slid off her kutte, settling it on the hook beside the door. "You mind?" She murmured, before stripping off her tank top, leaving her in just a lacy black bra and jeans.

Juice's jaw dropped. He hadn't expected her to just strip in front of him. "Uh, well…" He stammered.

She turned away from him towards the bathroom, unclipping her bra, sliding the straps down her arms. "Don't just stand there, Juice. Either you're here to cash in or take a rain check. Either way, please close the door." She said, her voice calm, not betraying the anxious feeling in her gut.

"Sweet Jesus," Juice cursed, stepping back into the hallway and closing her door.

"Rain check it is." Stevie said, clearing her throat, just loud enough for him to hear before disappearing into the bathroom to wash away the day.

Jax came in the back door to find Juice outside the vacant dorm door. Well, not so vacant anymore, his Mom had the room fixed up for their newest addition. Juice leaned against the door. "She's gonna kill me." He lamented.

"I told you." Jax laughed, clapping Juice on the shoulder. "Hang in there, bro." He laughed some more, continuing on to his own dorm room to grab a shower before the party.

Juice nodded his thanks, and went to his own room to grab a towel so he could wash up himself. Maybe he'd take a quick nap to make up for the sleepless night he'd had jacking the truck. After a quick shower, he collapsed on his bed, passing out.

* * *

 _Dearest Readers,_

 _We've made it back to charming. Stevie's proving to be a little firecracker, isn't she? Can Juice handle the heat? I sure think he can, once he wraps his mind around the idea that woman could think he's worth it._

 _ **Billy's Got A Gun – Def Leppard** – Love this tune, great atmospheric feel, love the vocal too. _

_Hope you enjoyed it! Let's see how I do with a SAMCRO party, eh?_

 _xoxo_

 _Lumora The White_


	4. Into You

**Sons Of Anarchy - Juice/OC**

 **Burn Out**

 _Previously..._

 _Jax came in the back door to find Juice outside the vacant dorm door. Well, not so vacant anymore, his Mom had the room fixed up for their newest addition. Juice leaned against the door. "She's gonna kill me." He lamented._

 _"I told you." Jax laughed, clapping Juice on the shoulder. "Hang in there, bro." He laughed some more, continuing on to his own dorm room to grab a shower before the party._

 _Juice nodded his thanks, and went to his own room to grab a towel so he could wash up himself. Maybe he'd take a quick nap to make up for the sleepless night he'd had jacking the truck. After a quick shower, he collapsed on his bed, passing out._

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Into You**

"Anything I can do?" Stevie asked Gemma Teller who was behind the bar, giving the croweaters and fellow Old Lady's directions for the party prep.

"Stevie Vale, as I live and breathe." Gemma scoffed, "Oh honey, you're absolutely gorgeous!" She wrapped Stevie up in a fierce hug, then gave her a kiss, full on the mouth. The croweaters all shared a collective, 'who's this bitch' look. "Girls, this is Stevie Vale. She is a patched member of the MC, in the Nomad Charter. She gets the same respect our men do." That was that. Gemma was the queen, so what she said was law. "Glad you're here. We're in really deep shit with the ATF sniffing around." Gemma murmured in Stevie's ear.

Stevie nodded, "Glad to be here. Thanks for the room, it's perfect."

"My pleasure, baby." Gemma smirked. She turned back to keep directing traffic.

Stevie glanced around the room, everything seemed ready to go. "You want me to help behind the bar?"

"Hell no," Clay Morrow shouted from across the room.

"C'mon Clay, you know I make a mean old fashioned." She gave him a wink. She'd made him a few last night at the patch over party, to which he declared they were the best he'd ever had.

Clay came and gave Gemma a sweet kiss. Stevie wouldn't mind if Juice took notes from them. It was nice to see some PDA that wasn't lap dancing and body shots. Clay shook his head, "No, you need to relax and enjoy yourself. This is a MC party, which means, we party, sister."

Stevie just nodded, biting her lip. That was what she was nervous about. Sweetbutts, er, Croweaters, made her nervous. She knew Juice was usually surrounded by them. At least that was what Jax told her. Suddenly a group of bikers arrived in the main room. Bobby leading the pack. Show time.

* * *

"Juice!" Jax yelled, pounding on his dorm room door. "Dude, you're totally missing out!" He opened the door to find Juice snoring, dead to the world. "Juice!" He exclaimed shaking the man's shoulder.

Juice gasped awake, "Stevie?" He asked, blinking up at Jax.

Jax smirked, "Nope. Just me." He sat on the edge of the bed. "You okay?"

"Yep," Juice grimaced while he sat upright. "Tig snores." He groaned.

Jax scoffed, "C'mon. You're missing the party. Stevie looks incredible. Been turning down dudes left and right."

"Really?" Juice smirked, pulling on his kutte. Still turning the boys down. Damn.

"C'mon, lover boy." Jax teased, getting up and striding out of Juice's room. Juice checked his appearance in the glass on the wall. Not bad. He adjusted the collar of his kutte and headed out after Jax.

A classic SAMCRO party was in full swing. Stevie sat amidst the assembled reaper crew. Happy was on her left, but the seat to her right was vacant. Bobby was doing body shots off a woman sprawled out on the bar. Half Sack wavered between the group and the door. Looked like he was missing that sweetbutt, Cherry, he met in Nevada. Tig sat with two croweaters in his lap. His hand resting on one of their asses, the other busy lifting his beer. Jax swung around and sat in the vacant spot next to Stevie.

"It was a great shot." Happy said, leaning back. They were discussing the shootout, Happy was convinced she took down three guys in a row, bam, bam, bam. She had, but she didn't want to take the credit, she'd rather not brag about her marksmanship. Things were tense enough without the shoving the fact that she could outshoot them with her eyes closed.

Stevie scoffed, "I'm pretty sure you took him down, all I did was cover you." She took a sip of her beer, looking up at the doorway to the dormitory hallway for the millionth time that night. She almost choked, it wasn't vacant anymore. Juice stood there watching them all laugh and carry on. She gave him her best come hither smile and turned back to correct Happy again. "Seriously, all I did was lay down some cover and you took him out, end of story."

"Whatever you say, beautiful." Happy crooned, throwing his arm around her, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Shit, looks like I'm out of beer." Stevie lamented, quickly wiggling out of Happy's embrace. Jax had thankfully gotten up to go talk to someone at the bar. "Anyone need another round?" A few put up their hands and she sashayed across the room to the bar.

"She's really into Juice, eh?" Happy sighed, watching Stevie smile at Juice who'd slid up next to her at the bar.

"Yeah, God knows why, but she's sunk her claws into that one." Tig scoffed. "Must be a computer nerd thing." He sighed, "At least she's not a bitch about it." He shrugged.

"Yeah, that's true." Happy turned his attention to the hot little thing hanging around the table. "Mami, grab me another beer, yeah?"

"Hey," Juice said, sliding up next to Stevie at the bar.

"Hey yourself," Stevie smirked, running a hand through her hair. She wore it blown out, golden curls flowing almost to her elbows. She wore a red hot tank top under her kutte, studded belt, a dark pair of jeans and riding boots.

"You're beautiful." Juice murmured, sliding his right arm around her waist, hand slipping into her back jeans pocket.

Stevie felt Juice's hand slide into her back pocket and she told herself not to jump. This was his way of telegraphing to the guys she was his and for them to keep their hands off. She smiled at him, "Thank you, Juice." She could feel the beginnings of a blush creep up her neck and spill onto her cheeks. She picked up the beers she ordered and headed back over to the table, handing Juice one after passing the rest out. Her spot was taken by Jax, but the seat on the end still remained.

"Hey, Juicy boy!" Chibs exclaimed as Juice approached the table. "Nice of you to join us." He raised his beer to him.

"Yeah, thanks." Juice sat down on the end, filling up the banquette.

"Come sit over here, doll." Tig offered, motioning to his lap, "Plenty of room for your pretty little ass." He winked at her.

"I'm sure there is, Tig." Stevie laughed it off, shaking her head. "Thanks, but no thanks."

Before Stevie lost her nerve, she asked, "This seat taken?" motioning to Juice's lap.

Juice's grin widened. "It is now." He pulled her down so she sat in his lap. The men at the table pretended not to notice, but Stevie could feel the tension in the air.

Gemma cocked an eyebrow, watching Stevie Vale be affectionate with Juice. "You know about this?" She murmured in Clay's ear. He nodded with a grunt. "Kinda sweet." She sighed, taking a swig of her beer.

"You think so?" Clay asked, watching the other men of the club turn a little green. Hell he was a little jealous himself. A lady outlaw biker was rare. Gemma was a hell of a woman, but she wasn't an outlaw biker. It wasn't everyday you saw a woman embrace the MC life completely. It just seemed a little cruel for Stevie to choose the newest and nerdiest member of the crew.

"Oh yeah." Gemma smirked. "They both need some happiness, yeah?" Clay just nodded, pulling her a little closer. "Juice is kinda of an odd duck, but maybe that's what Stevie likes." Gemma mused, taking a sip of beer. To be honest, Stevie Vale was an odd duck. It wasn't everyday a woman donned the reaper.

The party continued, Stevie and Juice caught a few jealous looks here and there, but for the most part the MC seemed to settle down and enjoy themselves. Most of the men had a croweater in their lap, so they were happy for the moment.

"So, why come back to Charming?" Juice asked, loud enough for the table to hear, the beer and smoke relaxing him enough to focus on getting to know her better.

"I couldn't stay in Indian Hills once it became an official SOA Charter." Stevie answered, taking a swig of beer. "My Dad and John Teller were friends. My Dad prospected for a couple of years. He was a mechanic here, and was good with a gun, so John recruited him."

"So, why did he leave?" Juice asked, a little confused as to why they left Charming at all.

"After my sister's suicide, my Dad had a hard time staying with SAMCRO. He went Nomad. Then he surrendered his patch." Juice's eyes went wide. "He joined the brother club in Indian Hills, to keep himself in the family. Helped stave off the club's anger and ultimately helped my family heal."

"Then shit the fan." Jax piped in. The men at the table were listening to Stevie explain about her father to Juice.

Stevie nodded sadly, "He was killed by a drunk driver, guy in a pickup truck going way too fast." She sighed, "Ran him over, didn't even stop, just drove right over him."

"Jesus." Juice said, taking a swig of beer. His fingers smoothed along the strip of skin exposed by her tank top riding up her torso. Stevie felt herself shiver, Juice smirked against her shoulder in response.

"So you joined the Tribe." Happy said with a nod, shooing the croweater he had on his lap away.

"Yeah, dropped out of school, still got my GED, but I prospected my ass off." She scoffed, "I was so reckless, if it wasn't for Jury, I'd be dead by now." She sighed, "It was his idea I join the Marines. Probably thought It'd help me learn self control, discipline or some shit like that." Juice continued to touch her under the table, caressing her lower back, fingers playing with the studs on her belt.

The men all nodded. "Then you became a sniper?" Chibs asked, still trying to reconcile the fact she was a trained killer.

"Yep." Stevie smirked, feeling her cheeks grow hot from Juice's touch and the attention the men were paying her. She cleared her throat, "Uh, I found peace in the concentration it took to slow my heartbeat and breathing to make the impossible shots, well, possible." She took another swig of beer, "It became like a drug for me, a game of how close I could get the shot to the bullseye."

"How many?" Happy asked. He lifted his shirt a little to show her the happy faces tattooed down his side. Ah. Now the nickname made sense. She also took note of how well chiseled Happy's abs were. God damn, were all SAMCRO men so cut?

Stevie took a deep breath. As a fellow assassin, she knew exactly what Happy was asking. No use in trying to deny or hide it. "Well, see for yourself." She held her arm out, showing them the wing tattoo flowing up from her wrist, wrapping around her elbow and spilling over her bicep. It took Happy a minute to realize they were individual feathers that flowed together to form a wing.

"Each feather, sweetheart?" Happy asked, his eyes as big as saucers. Stevie just nodded, biting her lip.

"Jesus Christ." Jax swore. "There's a least a dozen there, maybe two."

Juice took the opportunity to touch the tattoo and count them, his fingers warm against her skin. Everyone waited a moment while he counted. "23." He murmured, brow furrowed in concentration.

Happy let loose a low whistle, while Chibs shook his head, "Jesus, Mary and Joseph." He muttered in his scottish brogue.

"I told you," Jax smirked, taking a drag from his cigarette. "She's the real deal, boys."

Opie and Bobby looked at her with mixture of awe and disbelief. Happy looked like he wanted to jump her bones and have his wicked way with her. Tig had a similar look to Happy, his smile making her blush deepen. Jax was just happy to have his friend back, and Juice well, he released her arm and took a swig of beer. Stevie's heart sank. She could tell the number bothered him, she'd only counted a dozen happy faces on the quick peek she got under Happy's shirt. She had double that. Probably made her a monster.

"Now that I've got that off my chest, you'll have to excuse me gentlemen while I go hit the head." She winked good naturedly at the boys. Things had suddenly gotten a little too sober for her liking. This was supposed to be a party, not a confessional. She slid off Juice's lap, kissing his cheek, and strode off towards her dorm room. She wanted a moment alone to collect herself. She might be a killer and a bad ass biker chick, but she was still a woman.

"Badass woman right there, boys." Happy drawled with a grin. "Wonder if she's a hellcat in the sack too. Probably a screamer, am I right, Jax?" He elbowed Jax in the ribs.

Jax scoffed, "Wouldn't know." He shrugged. "She's never let me get that far."

"Bullshit." Juice and Happy scoffed at the same time. Chibs and Bobby laughed. Tig just smiled and shook his head.

"Really, we grew up together, almost like brother and sister." Jax scoffed, lighting a cigarette.

Then all the men turned to look at Juice. Juice's eyes widened, "Don't look at me!" He squeaked, hands up in surrender. "I've hardly touched her."

"We all know you've at least gotten to second base with her." Bobby chuckled.

"So?" Juice scoffed, watching the doorway into the dorm hallway. Stevie still hadn't returned from her trip to the powder room.

"What's so special about you, Juicy boy?" Chibs asked, spinning his beer bottle, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'd say Killer Queen and I were a perfect match." Happy laughed, giving Tig a high five.

Juice just shrugged. The croweaters returned, sensing the club had quit talking business. The song blaring over the speakers changed to, _Pour Some Sugar On Me_ by Def Leppard. Two croweaters hopped up on the bar and started dancing. The boys all hooped and hollered. Not Juice, he was worried that Stevie hadn't returned to the party. He shooed off his usual crow who'd taken up residence in his lap, moving to stand up. Jax's hand stopped him.

"Why don't you sit back and enjoy the show, bro?" Jax quipped, motioning for him to scoot over. Juice looked up, cocking an eyebrow questioningly.

"I was gonna check on Stevie." He murmured, crossing his arms over his chest as Jax sat down next to him. He set his jaw and watched the women dance on the bar. Suddenly his eyes went wide as he realized there were three, not two. One of them wasn't a croweater, either.

Stevie Vale wasn't usually in the mood to put on a show. She usually wanted a bottle of comfort a quiet spot, and a good smoke. Tonight, however, found her wanting to let loose and show these men she knew how to really party. After collecting herself in the restroom, she made her way back out into the main room, heading straight for the bar. She was known around the Indian Hills MC for putting on a show every now and again. Why not tonight? She needed to shake the feeling that she wasn't good enough for a man like Juice out of her hair. What better way to do that then show these croweaters how to really move?

* * *

 _Dearest Readers,_

 **Into You - Ariana Grande** \- love this song, totally picture Juice and Stevie when this track plays...

Well, well, well...Stevie is quite the wild card. I debated whether or not to have her dance like a crow would, but I think because she's a woman, she needs to assert her dominance among them, show that she's made of more than just the feathers she's accumulated on her arm. That being said, its just one song, one time. Everyone is really drunk at this point, and probably won't remember much. Juice, on the other hand, might remember every move...

Until next time,

xoxo

Lumora The White


	5. Author's Note

Dearest Readers,

In my naivety, I thought I could write a fic to save Juice. I've rewatched the entire series to prepare to write this work, and I've come to the conclusion, there's just no saving him. Season 4 really opened my eyes to this. I've tried and tried, but it seems that Juice doesn't want to be saved. Either the world became to AU for my taste or Juice and the Sons were way too OOC for my liking.

I've abandoned this fic and will eventually take it down.

I'm not giving up on Stevie Vale, I think she has a great story to tell. I'm intrigued to see how she fits with all the corruption with Clay and I've found a better match for her. He's a fellow Nomad, and keeps his nose clean, basically functions as a good soldier.

The Tacoma Killer.

Happy is what I look for in a MC member for Stevie. Loyal, good at what he does, humorous, and sort of flies beneath the radar. You might say Stevie is a female version of Happy, but I find her to be more of a lone wolf than Happy. Hap still has family (Mom and sister) and the brotherhood of the club. You have to remember that Stevie was a sniper, then the club assassin for The Tribe (who'd gone legit, so she was an outcast by association). She's been on her own for a very long time. Juice needs too much companionship for him to be with Stevie.

I'm sorry if you're upset. I'm upset too. I thought I could save our sweet boy. But alas, my mind isn't that great.

So instead of abandoning my OC completely, I'm adapting.

Free world, right?

Thanks for joining me on the journey.

xoxo

Lumora The White


	6. NEW STORY - STEVIE'S STORY CONTINUES

Dearest Readers,

NEW STORY ALERT!

Well, this is kind of embarrasing, I'm done with the first chapter a lot faster than I thought I would be...

It's a Happy/OC pairing, called: Angel of Death

First chapter is up.

Please go check it out!

Thank you again for all your love and support!

xoxo

Lumora The White


End file.
